


Stars

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Kissing, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, virgin female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Ransom meets you at a family party, he finds his soulmate in you.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You, ransom drysdale/female reader, ransom thrombey/female reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Stars

It had been quite some time since Ransom had come across someone who didn’t sneer at him, call him names, or put him down. To date, only Harlen and Marta were kind to him and that was only because he had tried doing his best over the last year to be...better....well betterish.

He owned a dam dog shelter for crying out loud, a few of them actually, finding dogs made much better friends than people ever could. It was so out of left field he knew but he liked it and so he kept at it.

So to see a new face at one of his family's parties, someone he had seen in the papers not too long ago, he smiles softly watching you. You were stunning no question there, but his smile drops a bit seeing the remaining bruises on your wrist from your time being held against your will.

It was all the papers had talked about for months, coming from an important family yourself, you had been taken for money of course, your family shockingly had refused and it was a miracle they got you back at all in Ransom’s opinion.

Your family was just as nasty as his and he finds himself drawn to you, maybe because of the fact that you don’t look at him meanly but with kindness, maybe it’s yours eyes or maybe your shy little smile as you near, whatever it is, he smiles softly back, “Hey there, care for a drink?”

You smile gratefully, “Please, thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You end up talking for hours, lost in your own little bubble out on the porch, a few bottles of wine between you both by now half gone and on their way to being all gone soon enough. Ransom finds it so easy to talk to you, holding nothing back, it’s refreshing as much as it’s scary. When you lean into his side, he doesn’t think twice about putting an arm around your shoulders and it’s only then you both gasp…...the contact of the touch. You both look at each other in shock before Ransom hurries to peel back his sweater sleeve to show his soulmark, a little star shaped design, you gasp seeing it as you pull back your own sweater sleeve and you have the very same star on your own wrist, glowing faintly now that you’ve found your soulmate.

The smiles you both share….is blinding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both of you duck out early, the party boring and lame. Ransom notices how you shy away from loud sounds or voices as both the family raise hell for leaving early and he glares at everyone, trying to shield you as best he can as you both get your coats and leave.

The drive is better, you relax on the way back to his home, already feeling the effects of the slow building bond between you both now that you’ve found each other, the first will be sensing his feelings, hearing his thoughts will be later.

For now, you enjoy the feeling of him wanting to protect you, it makes you feel safe and whole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You love his house, all the glass lets you see the forest all around, the best part being it was out in the middle of nowhere and it was peaceful, something you sorely needed. You feel hands settle on your shoulders from behind as you look out a window at the bright moon and you relax back into his hold.

“The moon makes you glow.” He whispers and you smile.

You turn in his arms and take him in, his hair isn’t so gelled back anymore, but jesus he was handsome, “And the moon makes you look like an angel.”

His smile goes from soft to amused, “No one’s ever called me a angel before.”

You bite your lower lip as you pull him closer still, hands winding around the back of his neck, “Hmmm, you haven't been hanging around the right people then.”

He smiles more at your words before you kiss him softly, if not tentatively, he returns the kiss almost shyly at first, but once you both find your groove with the other, the kiss slowly turns more heated, when you both open your mouths to the other to explore the others mouth, you both moan from the action as you hold him tighter to you and he presses you to the window behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You lose yourself in him and he loses himself in you. You both make it to bed at some point, he undresses you both slowly, he kisses you everywhere as more and more skin gets revealed to him, you tremble before him, not scared, but nervous all the same.

It’s only once he’s standing before you naked as much as you are that your trembling hands slide over his chest and he notices, hell he can even feel it through the ever growing bond, his hands cover yours, his eyes soft as they look at yours, “Are you ok?” His voice soft, concerned, loving in a way you both don’t even really know yet.

You nod giving him a nervous smile, “I’ve...i’ve never done this before.” You say shyly.

His eyes widen slightly before he’s holding you that much closer, “Oh honey, i’ll take such good care of you, I promise, we don’t even have to do anything if you’re not ready, I can just hold you, feel you.”

You sigh gratefully at his words, but you know what you want, the last year had been hell, you wanted this, you needed this, “I want you Ransom.” You whisper before claiming his lips in a deep kiss, his surprised sound fading to one of need as he lets you take charge and shove him down onto the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You peel his boxers off as you shimmy down his body, the moon outside the only light in the room, now he’s the one glowing before you as you nose at his cock, trying to keep your nerves at bay taking his size in, he wasn’t a monster or anything between his legs, but he was a good enough size to make you wonder how he would fit inside you.

You don’t let it stop you, you can feel his want and need and you start licking up and down his shaft, his cock twitches in your hand as you start to take the tip into your mouth, his head gets thrown back into the pillows below him, eyes fluttering closed at your intimate touches. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You love how he feels in your mouth, he lets you set the pace, he doesn’t rush you, even though you can feel how much he craves you by now, he lets you learn and explore, what he likes, what he doesn’t like, which isn’t much at all. By the time you can actually take all of him in your mouth to the point of your nose touching his stomach, he’s moaning nearly non stop, his hands in your hair, fisting bundles of it, but gently, “Baby...I won’t last much longer…..”

You moan at his words and he’s suddenly shouting your name as he comes down your throat, it shocks you, but you swallow everything down, he’s so far back in your throat you taste nearly nothing, but the pleasure you feel from him is….addicting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You don’t realize how strong he is until he’s flipping you onto your back and spreading your legs and looking his fill of you, “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He whispers.

You gaze shyly at him as he settles between your legs now, you moan brokenly when his mouth touches your core, when his tongue sweeps over your bundle of nerves, your hands grip his hair and mess it up something bad and he doesn’t give a fuck about it.

His mouth moves over your folds, over your core and the sounds coming out of your mouth should embarrass you, but they don’t. You didn’t know pleasure could feel this good. You’re so lost in it, lost in him, the way his hands grip your thighs to keep you in place, the way his soft moans press into your skin, the way his tongue sweeps over just the right places.

It doesn’t take long to go crashing over the edge, you scream his name and just makes him growl as his eyes watch you come undone on his tongue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s resting on his forearms above you, his tip right there, waiting for the green light from you as he lazily kisses you. When you feel a bit of boldness and wrap your legs around his hips, he groans as he feels the tip of his cock slip into you, when your hands grip his ass cheeks to pull him down more, he laughs softly before kissing you deeply as he finally slides all the way inside you, the pain of it….brief as it is, is something he watches for and makes sure to make the pleasure take over quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stays slow for the longest time, he wants to love on you, not hurt you, when you start moving with him, he groans and starts moving faster, fucking you harder and you cry out his name, his eyes take you in with a heated stare, hair fanned out behind you on the pillow, eyes dilated in pleasure, looking up at him like he hung the moon and stars. He can feel your pleasure and it’s like a loop flowing between you both.

You lose track of how many times you both make love, time doesn’t matter now, only each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He takes you in the shower later, pinning you to the white tiles, fucking you slow and deep, his arms wrapped around you, lips pressing kisses to your shoulder blades.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He fucks you to sleep and stays inside you, you’ve never felt so content and happy and you know, he feels the same way as you snuggle back into him.


End file.
